Coming Back Around
by Overbearing Partnership
Summary: Naruto come back from their training trip with a new friend and this is their new life


** Coming Back Around**

**Chapter 1:Return of the Morons**

Everyone's two favorite chunin could be seen playing cards as they were guarding the gate to Konoha.

"Dude this is so boring."Kotestu said to his fellow chunin,"Well I think our luck just changed." Izumo said as three figures approach the gate.

The tallest of the three was easily distinguished by his long, white, flowing mane if Jiraiya is back in Konoha that means he is back with Naruto from their 5 year training trip.

While this was exciting neither could name the third person with them. The third person was a tall kid, seemed to be around Naruto's age, he had medium length unkept brown hair.

Jiraiya grinned as they approached the two chunin and said"So you two are slacking off again...seems that way every time I come to town."

"Oh come please don't tell Tsunade she'll kill us!"Kotestu said panicking as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry" Naruto spoke up"We wont tell baa-chan."

That is when the two took in Naruto's new appearance, they had noticed that Naruto was standing an inch or two shorter than Jiraiya and the same height as the other guy.

He had traded his old orange jumpsuit for a new black jumpsuit that was trimmed with orange.

Then they took notice that Jiraiya was wearing his same red and white robes with a scroll on his back. The unnamed guy was wearing an all black ANBU like get-up but with sleeves and a sleeveless blue trench coat hung over his shoulders the most interesting thing about him was the elegant gold and white katana sheathed in a purple scroll with gold caps.[Outfit 1]

Finally the asshole decided to speak up "Yo, my name is Soku whats up?"

"Well your gonna have to go see the hokage since he is not a resident of the leaf village."Izumo said, right before he got slapped in the face with a brand new passport.

Jiraiya took the time to explain"Well, Tsunade sent this passport after I told her I had a new student for a whole year so he's cool.

He then turned to the two and said"Why dont you two go check out the village I got to report to Tsunade"

The two boys began to walk off as a short remark from Naruto was thrown at Jiraiya. It was something along the lines of "I hope you have fun!"and then Jiraiya said"I always do"

**

* * *

**"Well Soku I think we should drop by my apartment really quick and drop some stuff off."Naruto said.

Soku responded with an"Eh whatever I want to see where you live anyways."

Now we all know that Naruto didn't live a very good life, but the face Soku made when he saw Naruto's shitty one bedroom apartment was priceless.

"Well this is home sweet home" Naruto said, Soku replied"Oh hell no we are not living here dude, I've got some money saved back from my old nuke-nin days" he then threw a wad of ryo at Naruto"Here have some ramen on me I know how much you love it. I will find you when I am done, I will also seal all your shit up since were moving."

Naruto then jumped out of the window with a quick"You got it!" as he ran for his favorite ramen shop.

Soku then proceeded to walk out the front door like a normal person _(Even though the fucker aint normal) _then walked down the street to a newsstand as he grabs a scroll and whips a handfull of change at the sleeping clerk. "Now where the hell is the residential section."Soku said as he looked around sorta confused.

He the finally got to the bottom of the scroll and had found what he was looking for"Three bedroom flat, two bath, completely furnished, 448,000 ryo.....damn I only have 430,000...maybe I can cut a deal. Maybe Naruto has some money." Than in a flash of lightning, Soku disappeared.

Naruto was enjoying him self a good 'ol bowl of ramen when a crack of lightning made him spit his beloved out of his mouth. "What the fuck man, I told you not to do that!" Naruto screamed at Soku.

"Sorry...now I found a nice place, it looks great in the pictures but i'm a little short." Soku said sadly. "Well I am fine at my place so you ain't getting shit from me!" Naruto said angrily.

"Is that how you talk in front of women, Naruto?" A sultry voice said from behind Soku. Naruto then looked aroud that asshole of a brother and saw a young women standing there with a bag in her hand.

"Oh hi Ino its nice to see you again sorry about that"he said as he glared at Soku.

"Naruto first of all I payed for is so fuck off!"Soku says as he turns around"You must be the beautiful Ino, Naruto told me about now I would love to stay and talk with you but I need to get to the east end of town."

"Well I have to get this food to my dad, he was injured on a mission." Ino said as she grabbed her bags and made to leave.

"Well now that i'm back in the village, would you like to met up some time?" Naruto asked slyly as he spun around in his stool.

Ino stopped and then said "I would like that." before running off.

"Well time to go talk to the land lord" Soku said with a sigh as he walks away.

"..........They didn't even say goodbye"Naruto said dejectedly as he turned back to his bowl of ramen.

Just to end up spitting it backout all over the counter when an all grown up Ayame walked in. "Naruto! Your finally back!"she says as she ran up and hugged him tight, Naruto blushing.

She then pulled away with her hands still on his shoulders and said"How've you been?"

"I've been good how about you?" "_Hot_"Naruto answered himself in his head.

"Lonely without you"she laughed slapping his arm"We almost went out of business without you but then we got a generous donation from an anonymous customer now I wonder who that was..."She said as she gave him a sly look.

"Ok you got me" he said as he put his hands up"But you can make it up to me by letting me buying you lunch."

"Wow Naruto are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe I am.." He said as he shrugged and leaned on the counter he was sitting in front of.

Ayame blushed as she said"I think I like the new bold Naruto, but I gotta work so how about you pick me up later and take me out to dinner?"

He smiled as he said"I would love to but me and Soku are moving into a new place, so I will just drop by here after we are done."

"I'll do you one better." as she grabbed his hand and scribbled something on it.

When he looked at his hand he saw a series of numbers and then she whispered in his ear "You can call me anytime."

At this moment a call from the kitchen of the shop could be heard.

"Sorry babe I gotta go" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and then walked away.

Naruto then proceeded to leave the cash he owed on the counter and left the ramen stand in a trance amazed on how he pulled that off.

Then a vibration and a loud beep woke him from his stupor and he took out a small black cell phone flipped it open and read a text from Soku.

It read "(Oi, ass this is our adress come to the house don't worry about your shit I grabbed your pictures, peace bitch.)" In a swirl of leaves Naruto disappeared and appeared on the other side of town and began walking down the street looking for the adress.

What he did not expect to see when he finally found the fucking place was A young woman walking out straightening her skirt out and her hair slightly ruffled.

He checked his phone to see if the adress was correct, when he figured out it was the correct address he put his phone noticing Soku in the doorway with only pants on smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you said it was an apartment not a house."Naruto said pointing at the building behind Soku.

"Yeah thats what I thought and I was 18,000 ryu short."Soku said

"So who was that?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the door that they just passed through.

Soku sat down in chair in the living room "Our landlord... well.. previous landlord. We own this house now." Naruto responded with "Did you sleep with her?"

"Well it was hardly sleeping" Soku said with a grin. "But you shouldn't be worrying about my sexual endeavors with the opposite sex, but your instead."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said with a questioning look

"I was there to hear what you said to Ino...."Soku said as he removed the ash from his cigarette with a flick of his wrist "....but just cause I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't know about your little date with the ramen stand girl."

"How the fuck do you know about that?!"Naruto said as he flopped down on the couch across from Soku.

"Don't worry about that, just know that I'm proud of you...you've been in the village only two hours and already have two dates.....impressive."Soku said

There conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Soku stood up mumbling something about only living here for only an hour. Pulling open the door Soku was about to scream but noticed that it was a ANBU standing in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Soku said commandingly.

The ANBU held out his hand and in it was a scroll, the ANBU then said"The hokage wish's to see you and Uzumaki" he then promptly disappeared.

Soku then turned around on his heel, unraveled the scroll, read it, and then threw it at Naruto and then said"I'm going to get dressed, we have to report for a mission." As Soku bounded up the stairs, Naruto just groaned. As Naruto waited for Soku he spaced out slightly thinking about how much he missed out with women, and how much he has accomplished in one day. Just as he was about to yell for Soku he heard him come down the stairs, clad in his usual attire for missions which consists of dark brown ninja pants wrapped in bandages from his knees to his ankle with shin guards laced over them, a tight black shirt with bracers that covered his hands and forearm and plates that covered his biceps and shoulders. To top it all off he had a sleeveless dark brown vest with black markings on it and his handy dandy scroll sword on his back. "Where the hell did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"I picked it up earlier today, great get up huh" Soku said as he turned around and pointed at his back "I even like the fact that my jacket stops just below my hip makes it easier to fight in." he said as he drew his blad and flourished it about.(_Fuckin show off.)_

"Well if your done playing around lets go" Naruto said as they made for the door.

* * *

Later at the Hokage's office

"Your both on probation" Tsunade said as she slid two scrolls across her desk.

The two eighteen year old's faces held shocked expressions. "And before you two try and argue I need you here in the village while hunter teams track down that last few members of the Akatsuki, now I expect you two to take this time torelax and catch up with people, in Soku's case make new friends now your dismissed" Tsunade said as she promptly said as she kicked them out of her office. On the way out Soku turned to Naruto and said one thing "Guess what this means.""What?" said Naruto "Time to get smashed!" Soku said as he lit a cigarette."Your buyin this time!"Naruto yelled at Soku.

CO:(**Yo CommonOddity here one halve of Overbearing Partnership I make it up he writes it I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I kinda wanna make it long. **We had to cut it off at an odd point to segway into the next chapter I mean there is a lot of thing that seem out of place like cell phones but you see them playing video games in the movie and they got the comms in the manga so we will pretty much do whatever the fuck we want. With the outfits and Soku, Soku yes he is a main character and many of the outfits they wear will be labeled Outfit 1 etc. that goes for all characters. Other then that I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit of what we hope to be a rather large story and review even if it just saying good job, gimme suggestions, and what not we are open to any ideas and if you send one that we like we will give you credit and owe you a big one so review DONT BE TROLLIN and have a nice night and SH has the next AN)

SH:(Hey this is SH the writer and beta of this guys story like he said give us ideas and stuff this is mature so if you are affended by what you read then too fuckin bad we are not going to censor life so get used to it. Now we will warn you if anything drastic comes but if you dont like blood then you should stop now before shit gets heavy. Cause I dont want to fucking type just so you can complain about it if you dont like it then dont read it. You will find out what SH mean in the next chapter until then TROLL!)

Note: The itallics in the story is the writer ranting about the creator the creator is bold =D

P.S. Soku is pretty much the creator


End file.
